rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Susan Brooks (LORE)
* Name: Susan Brooks * Codename: Aquarius * Nickname: Puddles * Archetype: Godlike Talent * Former Occupation: Nurse * Cover Occupation: Reporter for The Chicago Inquisitor newspaper. = Talent Description = Aquarius can create and manipulate water in a variety of ways, including using water for healing. = Character Description = = Character Background = The Secret Origins of Aquarius * Was orphaned in 1918 (age 1) when both her parents died of the 1918 flu * Spent 10 years in an orphanage, expecting adoption by her mother's sister, who ended up adopting a different child * Was shipped to the midwest on the Orphan Trains in 1928, ending up in Kansas * Was taken in by a local doctor and nurse, and treated as an unpaid servant, acquiring some training * Ran away and attended a nursing school in 1936 (I'm still trying to figure out how long this would take) * Began to practice as a nurse * Discovered her powers just a month after Indestructible Man * Had to give up smoking because her cigarettes became too soggy to light = Motivations = Loyalties: * Illuminati/Atlantean conspiracy 2 **Gain: Finds evidence showing the existence of the Illuminati conspiracy and/or takes opportunity to remove Illuminati influence **Loss: Evidence against the conspiracy and/or fails to remove Illuminati influence if given chance **Catastrophe: Learns that the Illuminati don't exist or do exist but don't secretly control world events Passions: * Protect the innocent 1 **Gain: Saving innocent people from harm or death **Loss: Failing, despite an attempt to do so **Catastrophe: Not even trying * Collects water from all over the world 1 **Gain: Obtains exotic water for her collection (ex. Deep ocean water, high mountain snow, etc.) **Loss: Loss of part of collection or finding someone who has a better collection **Catastrophe: Entire collection destroyed or loss of belief in the specialness of her collection * Vendetta against Indestructible Man 2 **Gain: Shows that Indestructible Man is not all that great by embarrassing him or damaging his reputation **Loss: Indestructible Man does something heroic (learned either directly or by media) **Catastrophe: Loss of vendetta by his death or such a heroic action on his part, she must admit to being wrong (or she blunders so badly that she can no longer compare herself to him favorably). Or Indestructible Man saves her life. = Stats and Skills = Body 2 * Athletics 3 (5/0/0) ** Hyperathletics 4 (9/0/0) ** Mainly used as a throwing skill, for throwing curare-laced darts Coordination 2 * Ranged Weapons (Pistol) 2 * Hyperskill Stealth 2 Sense 3 * Perception 2 (5/0/0) ** Hyperperception (Taste) 1 (6/0/0) * Scrutiny 3 (6/0/0) * Talent Identification 1 (4/0/0) Mind 2 * First Aid 3 (5/0/0) ** Hyper First Aid 1d+1wd (6/0/1) * Hyperknowledge: Optics 4 (6/0/0) - can form water into augmenting lenses and other shapes * Knowledge: Hydrology 3 (5/0/0) * Languages (Conspiracy theories): 3 (5/0/0) ** Latin ** "Atlantean" ** Ancient Greek * Languages (other): 2 (4/0/0) ** Spanish ** German * Language: Japanese: 1 (3/0/0) * Research 2 (4/0/0) * Knowledge: Improvised explosives 1 (3/0/0) * Knowledge: Shorthand 1 (3/0/0) * Knowledge: Occult/Conspiracy Theories 3 (5/0/0) * Knowledge: Potent Potables: 1 (3/0/0) * Knowledge: Thul Society 2(4/0/0) * Knowledge: US Goverment Agencies 1(3/0/0) * Knowledge: Cinema 1 (3/0/0) * Knowledge: Marine life (3/0/0) * Smuggling 1 Charm 1 Command 2 * Hypercommand 1 * Stability 2 (5/0/0) * Intimidation 1 (4/0/0) * OSS protocols 1 (4/0/0) Base Will 6 * Willpower 6 Other * Occupation: Nurse 1 * Tabloid Journalism 1 * Wealth 2 * Streetwise 2 * Pilot Watercraft 1 * Navigate Watercraft 1 = Gear = * A pistol, 45 M 1911, with 7 shots, uses 45 calibur ammo * Curare-laced darts * Rations, dehydrated food for 1 week * Camping gear * Water * Helmet (2 points light armor) and Doris-modified light armor vest (1 points light armor) - not concealable = Contacts = Richard Price: 1 = Miracles = Aqua Vitae (Water of Life) 8/0/0 Aqua Vitae is a massive power that encompasses a huge variety of powers. Each separate power is listed below. For all powers (except Homeopathy), the If/Then restriction prevents her from using her powers in an area of low humidity without a nearby source of water. If she cannot condense water from the air (as in a desert) or use a nearby water source (like a nearby water tower or faucet), she cannot use her powers. For all powers (except Homeopathy and Water Blast), the Obvious flaw creates puddles of water and generally soaks the area with residual water from her powers. In other words, everything around her tends to get wet. * Quality: Attacks Defends Useful x5 * Cost per die: 7/14/28 Water Blast Water Blast allows her to shoot a stream of water, dealing Shock damage to a single target. If the mass of the target is below the mass capacity of the power, then it also deals Knockback. * Attacks Capacity: Range (up to 320 yards), Mass (up to 1,600 lbs) * Attacks Extras: Mass Capacity (+2) * Attack Flaws: If/Then (-1), Limited Damage:Shock (-1), Willpower Bid (-1) Water Shield Water Shield creates a large "bubble" of water around a target, protecting it from penetrating attacks. It acts as Light Armor (immune to Penetration) equal to the width of the chosen set in the Activation roll. For the Talent, it covers all hit locations (the Talent can breathe water). This power is linked to Create Water, and thus shares the activation roll (and flaws) with Create Water. Because this power is attached to Create Water, the Talent may use this ability to protect others as well (within the range of the Create Water ability). The chosen set's height determines how many hit locations are covered (i.e. the attacker must roll above the height of the set to bypass armor). It is not suggested to use a 10 when protecting others, as this will cover the head of the target in a shell of water and will prevent the target from breathing without aid. * Defend Capacity: Self * Defend Extras: Hardened Defense (+2), Permanent (+4) * Defend Flaws: Armored Defense (-2), Attached: Create Water (-2), If/Then (-1), Obvious (-1), Willpower Bid (-1) Homeopathy Homeopathy heals every hit location on a target, removing a number of boxes (killing or shock) of damage equal to the Width of the activation roll. It is attached to the First Aid skill, and thus uses the lower of the dice pools between her Miracle and her First Aid. Unlike her other powers, this power is NOT Obvious or If/Then (thus, it can be used in low humidity environments with no ready water source). She simply "resonates the vital energy of the water inside her target." Or something. * Useful (heals) Capacity: Range (up to 320 yards) * Useful (heals) Extras: Engulf (+2) * Useful (heals) Flaws: Attached to First Aid skill (-2), Willpower Bid (-1) Control Water Control Water allows her to manipulate water (either existing water sources or water that she created with the Create Water power). She can cause water to move in the direction and form that she wants. This power also allows her to breathe underwater. * Useful (control) Capacity: Range (up to 320 yards), Mass (up to 1,600 lbs) * Useful (control) Extras: Mass Capacity (+2) * Useful (control) Flaws: If/Then (-1), Obvious (-1), Willpower Bid (-1) Water Augmentation Water Augmentation allows her to augment other people's abilities using clear and perfect lenses made of water. These lenses can reflect and refract light to various degrees. It is attached to the Knowledge: Optics skill, and thus uses the lower of the dice pools between her Miracle and her Knowledge: Optics. * Useful (augment) Capacity: Range (up to 320 yards) * Useful (augment) Extras: Augment (+4) * Useful (augment) Flaws: Attached to Knowledge: Optics (-2), If/Then (-1), Obvious (-1), Willpower Bid (-1) Water Surfing Water Surfing is a form of movement where she is able to "ride the wave" of water that she manipulates. She is also able to use Water Surfing's speed while underwater (allowing her to swim very quickly) and can walk on the surface of water (at normal movement). * Useful (surf) Capacity: Speed 80 yards/round or MPH * Useful (surf) Extras: Duration (+2) * Useful (surf) Flaws: If/Then (-1), Obvious (-1), Willpower Bid (-1) Create Water Create Water allows her to create up to 1,600 lbs of water spontaneously. This water is ephemeral and lasts up to the Width of the activation roll in minutes (although it does leave puddles and soaks objects, per the Obvious flaw). Each use of this power depletes one charge, although she can spend multiple charges to "maintain" the water duration. Note that her Water Shield ability is attached to this power, and thus is activated by using Create Water. She can choose to NOT provide a Water Shield, if she chooses (does not have the Automatic Flaw). Created Water is created at the end of the round, after every other action has resolved. If she takes damage to the head before the end of the round, then the power is disrupted. This is a Depleted power, and she must spend 1 hour immersed in water (that she has not created) to replenish her recharges. To reload her power (from a power recharge), she must drink any amount of water as an action. She has 6 charges and 5 reloads at maximum capacity. * Useful (create) Capacity: Range (up to 320 yards), Mass (up to 1,600 lbs) * Useful (create) Extras: Duration (+2), Mass Capacity (+2) * Useful (create) Flaws: Depleted (-1), Go Last (-1), If/Then (-1), Locational (Head) (-1), Obvious (-1), Willpower Bid (-1) ---- The following powers are treated separately from the Aqua Vitae set of powers (above). Heat/Chill Water: 2/0/2 Cost per die: (1/2/4) This miracle allows her to control the temperature of water by raising or lowering it 10 C/height of the roll. The duration is 10 minutes/width of the roll, after which the ice will melt or the water will boil off. It can be applied multiple times to the same water. This miracle takes time to work (delayed effect), with a temperature change of 10 C/combat round (for height of roll rounds). * Useful (heat/chill) Capacity: Range, Mass * Useful (heat/chill) Extras: Duration +2, Mass Capacity (+2) * Useful (heat/chill) Flaws: Willpower Bid (-1), Go Last (-1), Delayed Effect (-2), Locational (Head) (-1) Encase in Ice: 1/0/1 Cost per die: (1/2/4) This miracle creates a powerful ice case surrounding Puddles, allowing her to protect herself from further harm. It can be rolled multiple times at the start of a gaming session until a success is reached, but not applied until certain conditions are met. It is automatic, but only activates on the following conditions: * Willpower is 0 and under attack * Over half the head or torso boxes are filled with killing damage * Limb boxes are completely filled with any damage While this effect is activated, Puddles can still use her healing power on herself. * Qualities: Defends+2 (Effect is Width +2) * Defends Capacity: Self * Defends Extras: Interference (+3) (heavy armor), Permanent (+4) * Defends Flaws: if/then (on conditions noted above) (-1), Willpower Bid (-1), Obvious (-1), Armored Defense Flaw (vulnerable to penetration)(-2), Automatic (-1), Exhausted (can only use once/combat) (-3), Can't Move (-1) Spray of Ice Darts: 2/0/2 Cost per die: (1/2/4) A spray of penetrating ice darts is thrown, slow because they need to be prepared in alternating combat rounds. * Attack (Spray of Ice Darts) Capacity: Range (+2) * Useful (Spray of Ice Darts) Extras: Penetration 3 (+3), Spray 2 (+2) * Useful (Spray of Ice Darts) Flaws: Willpower Bid (-1), Slow (-2), Attached to hyperathletics (throwing) (-2), obvious (-1) Surfin' Safari 5/0/1 Surfin' Safari replicates her Water Surfing talent as above but allows her to bring along others as determined by the Mass Capacity. It takes longer to build up speed and does not provide the ability to walk on water. * Useful (surfin' safari) Capacity: Speed 80 yards/round or MPH, Range (+2), Mass (+2), Duration (+2) * Useful (surfin' safari) Extras: Duration (+2) * Useful (surfin' safari) Flaws: If/Then (-1), Obvious (-1), Willpower Bid (-1), Delayed Effect (-2), Attached to Water Surfing (-2) Augment Homeopathy 3/0/0 (costs 2/4/8) Augment Homeopathy augments the normal homeopathy miracle with spray dice. * Useful (augment homeopathy) Capacity: Range (+2) * Useful (augment homeopathy) Extras: Augment (+4), Spray 1 (+1), * Useful (augment homeopathy) Flaws: Willpower Bid (-1), Fragile (-1), Attached to Homeopathy (-2), Go Last (-1) Augment water shield 1/0/0 (costs 1/2/4) Augment water shield augments the normal water shield miracle with spray dice. * Defends (augment water shield) Capacity: Range (+2) * Defends (augment water shield) Extras: Augment (+4) * Defends (augment water shield) Flaws: Willpower Bid (-1), Attached to water shield (-2), if/then (-1), obvious (-1) Darken the Soul (0/1/0) (costs 2/4/8) Dark the Soul removes hard dice from from the detect talent miracle. We can only get Hard Dice and if the opposing talent takes time, they can roll and attempt to either get a pair or a 10, to detect the user of this miracle. ---- Dud Powers: Cost per die: (2/4/8) Dowse for water: (2/0/0) This dud power is used to find water at a distance, if water is within the range allowed by the range quality. It can be rolled multiple times in case of failure. * Useful (dowse for water) Capacity: Range (+2) * Useful (Dowse for water) Extras: Booster 2 (+2) * Useful (Dowse for water) Flaws: Willpower Bid (-1), Delayed Effect (-2) Purify Water: (2/0/0) This power allows Puddles to purify a mass of water as specified by the mass capacity. It has the traditional if/then flaw of her other water miracles. * Useful (Purify Water) Capacity: Touch (+1), Mass (+2) * Useful (Purify Water) Extras: Booster 2 (+2) * Useful (Purify Water) Flaws: Willpower Bid (-1), if/then (-1), Delayed Effect (-2) = XP = *Total: 0 **Episode 1: +2 **Article 1: +1 **Episode 2: +3 **Secret Origins of Aquarius: +1 **Increase Hypercommand to 1: -4 **Episode 3: +4 **Article 2: +1 **Dossier Dactyl: +1 **Increase Atheletics by 2: -4 **Increase Base Will by 1: -3 **New Miracle: Heat/Chill Water 1: -1 **New Miracle: Encase in Ice 1: -1 **Episode 4: +2 **Dossier Periodic Table: +1 **Article 3 You Read It Here First!: +1 **Episode 5: +3 **Dossier The Compulsive Clown: +1 **Increasing Base Will by 1: -3 **New Knowledge Skill Shorthand: -2 **Increasing Hyperknowledge Optics by 2: -2 **Episode 6: +2 **Dossier Jinx: +1 **Dossier The Inexplicable Explosion: +1 **Increasing Miracle: Heat/Chill Water by 1: -1 **Episode 7: +3 **Dear Diary: +1 **Episode 8: +3 **Increasing Miracle: Heat/Chill Water by 2 Hard Dice: -4 **Increasing Miracle: Aqua Vitae by 1: -7 **Episode 9: +3 **Episode 10: +4+1(MVP) **Increasing Knowledge: Occult/Conspiracy Theories to 3: -4 **New Occupation: Nurse: -5 **Episode 11: +3 **Episode 12: +3 **Episode 13: +3 **New Hyperskill in Stealth and increase to 2: -2 **Episode 14: +4 **Dossier That Masked Man: +1 **Increasing Miracle: Heat/Chill Water changing 2 HD to 2WD: -4 **Increasing Miracle: Aqua Vitae by 1: -7 **Episode 15: +3 **Letter 1 to Captain Talent: +1 **New Language: German: -2 **Episode 16: +7 **Dossier Mona Mantle: +1 **The Water of the Month Club: +1 **Increasing Wealth to 2: -2 **Buying 2 dud powers at 2 regular dice (Dowse for water, Purify water): -4 **Buying 4 regular dice in hyperathletics: -4 **Episode 17: +4 **Journal A Nightmare: +1 **Episode summary (LORE s01e17: +1 **Buying 1 new talent - Spray of Ice Darts: -1 **Buying 1 wiggle die in Encase in Ice: -4 (total: 2) **New Language: Japanese: -2 **Episode 18: +4 **Episode summary (Lore s01e18): +1 **Buying 1 new talent - Surfin' Safari: -1 **Buying 1 wiggle die in Spray of Ice Darts: -4 (0) **Episode 19: +4 **Episode summary (Lore s01e19): +1 **Buying 1 regular die, 1 wiggle die in Spray of Ice Darts: -5 **Episode 20: +4 **Episode Summary (Lore s01e20): +1 **Dossier Swithe-Man (LORE): +1 **New miracle: Augment homeopathy: -2 **Buying 1 wiggle die in Surfin' Safari: -4 (0) **Episode 21: +7 **Episode Summary (LORE s01e21): +1 **Raise Augment Homeopathy by 1 regular dice: -2 **Raise Surfin' Safari by 1 regular dice: -1 **Buying new miracle: Augment Water Shield: -1 **Buying 2 regular dice in new skill: Ranged weapon (pistols): -4 **Episode 1, season 2: +2 (and 1 Hard Die in Darken The Soul) **Episode Summary (LORE s02e01): +1 **Buying 1 regular die in conspiracy theory languages (Latin): -2 **Buying 1 regular die in Surfin' Safari: -1 **Episode 2, season 2: 4 **Raise Augment Homeopathy by 1 regular dice: -2 **Raise Surfin' Safari by 2 regular dice:-2 = Articles and Miscellaneous = Faulty Plumbing in the Slums of Chicago A Call for Dutiful Humility (editorial) You Read It Here First! Dear Diary Water of the Month Club A Nightmare